


leche y miel

by homiten



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiten/pseuds/homiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t realize that Jonny’s not paying attention to Corner Gas until he looks over and sees Jonny, tips of his ears and cheeks slightly red as he bites his lip. Geno shrugs and continues like it’s no big deal. Which it <i>isn’t</i>, but, “God, Geno. What are you doing?” Jonny asks, because this is new. This is so new that Jonny doesn’t even know what to say, just keeps watching Geno watching him while he fondles himself and licks up his own milk. </p><p>“I’m a boy,” Geno says calmly, tongue licking up his palm and fingers. “Boys leak, Jonny.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	leche y miel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so (so, so, so) much to kamidontarchive for the beta and A for the cheerleading.

Jonny finds Geno in the kitchen, Mia held in one massive arm while he tries to eat a sandwich and make his way towards the living room. He’s shirtless, baggy grey sweatpants dipping so far down that Jonny can see his dips and curves and dimples, even a bit of crack from all the times Geno probably stepped on the cuff and just didn’t give a fuck. 

And Jonny just takes a moment to stare at the miles and miles of skin and moles on display right now. Geno’s making soft shushing noises while Mia coos and makes faces at him. She’s all swaddled up in the olive green baby blanket that Geno’s mom sent them a few weeks ago, and Jonny can’t help but think that Geno’s never looked more handsome. 

Of course he’s biased, but he can’t help but love the width of Geno’s shoulders when he’s got Mia all wrapped up in her sling, or his muscles shifting when he picks her up out of her crib. He’s still a bit soft around the middle, body lush with baby fat and no conditioning, nipples brown and fat with milk. 

Jonny’s not ashamed about the amount of staring he did during Geno’s pregnancy. Kaner mocked him endlessly but he just _liked_ to watch Geno handle himself with the extra bulk and the changes to his body. It was simply just more of Geno for him to love and it’s something he’s into. 

Geno’s on the couch trying to get Mia to stop being fussy long enough to latch on. He keeps arranging and rearranging her, switching sides when it doesn’t look like she’s going to bite. He finally gets her situated on his right side, right in direct view of where Jonny is certainly _not_ creeping on his husband and child, when Mia finally latches on. Sort of. 

Geno hisses and shifts as Mia lets out an angry choked off wail because the nipple slipped out. She bites him, a bit meanly, enough for Geno to admonish her in Russian and whisper, “Shhh. Mia shouldn’t be mean to papa. Papa hurts enough when Mia bites him.” And Mia just blinks up at him, a little bit of milk burbling out of the side of her mouth.

Jonny shouldn’t be so turned on at the sight of Geno feeding their baby, but there you go. He’s creepin’ by the kitchen door, cock hard and heavy as he watches Geno touch Mia’s face and fix her blanket. He’s so turned on by it all and that’s, like, not something he can handle right now. 

He beats a hasty retreat, running so fast that he smacks right into the fridge on his way out the door. 

 

Geno’s tits are sore. There’s no delicate way to say that, so he doesn’t really bother when he complains to Jonny. His tits are sore, so he doesn’t really care about wearing clothes these days. He knows that Mia’s just going to spit on them, or poop on them, or fart on them, so why bother? Jonny doesn’t really understand, always making a valiant effort to do more laundry or follow Geno around with little baby blankets or those little nipple pad things that make him itch like crazy. 

He’d much rather free flow if he’s going to. It doesn’t happen that often since Mia eats like a D-man, but sometimes he finds himself leaking and just has to use whatever he can to wipe up. The kitchen towels are too abrasive, and paper towels aren't that cost effective in the long run, so Geno finds himself walking around the house barechested with one of Mia’s baby rags hanging out the back of his sweatpants. 

He’s got the heat cranked, Netflix queued up so that he and Jonny can watch House of Cards when he feels tickling on his chest. He’s pretty much used to it now, so he just grabs his rag and does a halfhearted wipe in the general area of where his nipples are. He’s settling into the couch a bit more when he shifts too much and he accidentally pinches his own nipple. And while it hurts, it’s nothing compared to the mess the milk makes of his chest, dribbling down to his stomach. 

“Ah fuck,” he murmurs and wipes with a bit more effort. He tosses the rag down in disgust when it doesn’t look like the leaking is going to stop and fuck, maybe he does actually need to put on a shirt or something, but Jonny’s looking at him strangely and huh. 

Jonny’s all red faced, eyes wide, staring hard at Geno’s chest like he’s never seen that much milk before. And it’s entirely possible, really, since Jonny spends most of his day at the rink or on the road. Geno’s not bitter or anything, especially since Jonny tries his best to be there for him no matter what, but Jonny’s not around when Geno’s so achingly full of milk because Mia’s being fussy and mean. 

So this whole wide eyed stare is a bit surprising. Jonny may or may not be sweating because of the heat. Geno watches Jonny lick his lips before he manages to drag his eyes up from Geno’s milk covered chest and -- huh -- goes even redder before stammering something about going for a run. 

“Jonny, it’s almost nine thirty. You said we would watch Netflix,” Geno says, confused. Jonny’s already in the foyer putting his shoes on, hands waving at Geno before yelling out, “I love you,” and slamming the door.

Huh. Geno shrugs. Whatever is bothering Jonny, he will tell Geno when he is ready. Although he can’t help but remember how Jonny was staring at his chest, eyes wide and dark while he wiped up the milk. It’s a look Geno is incredibly familiar with, but he never thought that it would be directed at his swollen tits. 

Geno’s pretty sure he knows Jonny very well and this, this is something new that they haven’t ever talked about. He’s not one hundred percent sure that they even _will_ since Jonny insists on turning red and fleeing. Curious, Geno runs his thumb down a line of freshly spilled milk, finger pushing into skin and only slight muscle definition, before popping it into his mouth. 

It tastes a little bit more fresh than sweet, warm, and smells just like him. He figures he should try a bit more, maybe spend the time that Jonny’s out running away from whatever this is to see how he feels about it. This is something that he knows that people are into. Logically there must be. With the male carrying gene a little bit higher than five percent in North America alone, Geno knows that there are quite a few people who are pretty into male lactation.

And apparently his husband is one of them.

 

 

The next few weeks are a whirlwind of road games. Jonny’s gone 24/7 and then he suddenly isn't, their chance at the playoffs crashing and burning at the hands of the Habs in Game 6. It’s upsetting for everyone, but he’s eager to go home and see Geno and Mia, body nearly vibrating out of his seat while he waits for the plane to land. 

He makes sure to call while he’s on the highway so that Geno knows to start getting Mia ready for bed, and once more when he’s close to their house. The gate opens up for him, and when he pulls forward, he sees Geno and Mia bundled up and waiting for him on the porch. 

He makes sure the car’s in park and off before running out to gather them up, luggage left for another time. He herds them inside pretty much after kissing Geno and taking Mia into his arms. She’s much bigger than the last time he saw her, tiny fingers grabbing at his suit and big eyes wide and staring at him. 

She’s babbling in baby talk while he speaks to her very seriously, asking if she’s been a good girl for her papa while daddy’s been away. He hears Geno scoff, but his face is all soft and crinkled while he watches them chat away. 

“She was good. Lots of burping and farting. Very healthy,” he informs Jonny before locking the front door and moving into the living room. 

After they get Mia into bed Jonny pulls Geno close and kisses him. “Missed you,” he whispers, hands curling around Geno’s still soft middle. It’s more defined than when he last saw him, but still squishy enough to remind everyone that he just had a baby. 

Geno’s hand grips Jonny’s head, fingers carding through his hair like he can’t even believe he gets to do this. It’s been a while, but Jonny’s so incredibly tired and all he wants to do right now is sleep next to his husband and maybe rub up against him for a little bit. 

He sighs as Geno leads him to bed, making Jonny sit on the edge of the bed while Geno removes his socks and pants, unbuttoning his shirt and hanging it over the chair before making Jonny lay down and pulling off his boxers.

After Geno turns the lights out, Jonny wraps himself around him. He loves being the big spoon to Geno’s little spoon, knowing that Geno likes being cuddled to within an inch of his life and just wants to be held. That’s okay, Jonny likes holding him.

 

 

Now that he’s back and literally has nothing to do, Jonny can devote himself one hundred percent to doting on his daughter. And Geno thinks it is the most hilarious thing to find Jonny up at the most ridiculous hours holding court with Mia. She can’t even talk yet, but seems to make appropriate noises when Jonny tells her about how she’s going to be the best hockey player the league has ever seen. 

He also tells her that he hopes that she won’t play in the KHL because it’s too far from home and he’ll miss her. Geno pretends to not hear that as he takes Mia. He can feel Jonny’s eyes on him as they make their way down to the living room. 

Geno prefers to nurse on the couch since it’s so central and big enough for him to stretch out if he needs. For now he sits and props Mia up. She latches onto his nipple pretty much right away and he sighs at the feeling of her little mouth pulling because he’s finally going to get rid of some of this milk. 

She usually eats pretty well, but since he ends up wearing whatever she leaves, it doesn’t really matter that much. He rocks her a little bit, only vaguely aware of Jonny settling on the couch and shifting around to get comfortable. They’re watching reruns of some god awful Canadian show about a bunch of people in a place called Dog River, Saskatchewan. A place Geno can neither pronounce or care about at any given time, but Jonny laughs at it like it’s great, even though they cancelled it. 

Geno’s of the opinion that Canadians are strange, but Jonny’s only sixty percent, so it works out well for them. He shifts Mia high up on his shoulder, hand patting firmly but gently to burp her. It takes a while, but eventually she does and as soon as his ears stop ringing, he goes to put her down in the bassinet and drops back heavily onto the couch. 

He can feel himself leaking where Mia sloppily pulled off, and looks around for one of his rags. Realizing he’s forgotten them, he shrugs. It’s his milk, if it’s good enough for his baby, it’s good enough for him he thinks and starts catching the drops with his fingers. 

He doesn’t realize that Jonny’s not paying attention to Corner Gas until he looks over and sees Jonny, tips of his ears and cheeks slightly red as he bites his lip. Geno shrugs and continues like it’s no big deal. Which it _isn’t_ , but, “God, Geno. What are you doing?” Jonny asks, because this is new. This is so new that Jonny doesn’t even know what to say, just keeps watching Geno watching him while he fondles himself and licks up his own milk. 

“I’m a boy,” Geno says calmly, tongue licking up his palm and fingers. “Boys leak, Jonny.” 

“Not like that,” Jonny breathes, and he’s already moving across the couch, reaching out for Geno’s hand to pull it towards his own mouth. Geno makes a small noise when Jonny licks his finger, tongue running up and over it and then down his palm. Jonny’s eyes are closed and Geno can’t help pulling him closer, hoping that Jonny feels comfortable enough to just do whatever. 

“Does it hurt?” Jonny runs his free hand over Geno’s stomach. He’s half hard and filling, can smell nothing but baby and milk and Geno and he’s getting so hard from it. He wants to climb into Geno’s lap and lick his way up his body, into his mouth, but he wants to make sure Geno’s okay with this first. 

“Geno,” Jonny says. “Does it hurt you?” 

“Sore,” Geno says. “Full. If you’re going to nurse, you have to be nicer than Mia.” And christ, if he’s going to nurse. Geno just says it like it’s no big deal. It hits Jonny so hard that he moans, hand shooting out to steady himself on Geno’s chest. 

Jonny nods and allows Geno to position him, pulling him into his lap and tilts his head up for Geno’s kiss. Geno kisses him hard, hands tight on Jonny’s head. Jonny thinks Geno’s trying to chase the taste of his milk in Jonny’s mouth and fuck, it makes him kiss Geno that much harder. 

Jonny pulls off, biting at Geno’s chin and neck, working his way down before he gets to Geno’s chest. He hesitates, hands kneading gently like he’s not sure how much pressure to put into his grip. “Do I just suck?” he asks, eyes unsure. 

“Like a baby,” Geno replies. He leans back on the couch cushions, propped enough for Jonny to have room to nurse if he wants and for Geno to watch him. He looks unsure and nervous, Geno shushing him softly, almost, he realizes, like he does with Mia when she gets fussy and doesn’t want to latch on. 

He rubs a hand on Jonny’s back, encouraging. Jonny’s all grim faced and determined and no that won’t do, Geno decides. He wants Jonny to feel comfortable enough to focus on his own pleasure and let go. Geno palms the back of Jonny’s head, pulling his face into his chest. “Just like that, Jon. Just take it.” 

Jonny doesn’t latch on properly the first time, too worried he’s going to hurt Geno. He sneaks a look up at Geno’s face, sees him watching with his eyes half lidded and patient. Jonny feels warm with growing pleasure. He lets out a frustrated growl when he can’t latch on for a second time, looking at Geno, betrayed, before biting down a little. 

And oh, okay, Geno shudders and rocks up against Jonny’s stomach, cock hard beneath his sweatpants. Jonny can feel everything because Geno doesn’t like to wear underwear and he spends most of his time at home. Geno’s hand tightens in Jonny’s hair and he arches a little, chest pushing up into Jonny’s face and finally, _finally_ Jonny latches on at the perfect angle to suckle. 

Geno’s milk hits him hard, and he groans. It’s warm, almost too warm, thick and slightly sweet tasting. He finds himself pushing Geno further back into the couch so that he can just straddle Geno, tongue and lips working furiously. Jonny’s not being shy about sucking him and Geno is a bit unprepared for how hard it hits him. 

Jonny looks wrecked, mouth wrapped around Geno’s tit, hair wild from Geno running his hands through it and pulling. His eyes are closed and he’s rolling his hips down, grinding on Geno’s cock. Geno’s not sure where to put his hands anymore so they’re clenched on the couch. 

“Fuck,” he says, “Don’t just suck, Jonny. Bite it.” Jonny’s rutting against him, mouth pulling mercilessly as he works over Geno’s other nipple with his free hand. He’s moving like he wants to get fucked and Geno grabs his hips, stilling him. 

“Off, Jonny.” Jonny whines and lays his teeth in making Geno shiver. Geno pulls him off firmly, watches Jonny blink slow and wide, tongue running all over his lips like he needs more. He whines at Geno, confused until he realizes that Geno wants his clothes off. He stands, quickly shucking his pants. 

Geno kicks off his sweatpants and pulls Jonny onto his lap. He roots around the couch until he finds the bottle of lube that they’re always forgetting about. Glad that, for once, Jonny’s not going to bitch about it while Geno squeezes some out and circles Jonny’s hole. His hands are still wet with his milk, mixing with the lube on his fingers. Jonny looks dazed, body moving on autopilot as he licks at whatever bit of Geno he can reach while riding Geno’s fingers. 

“Fuck, Geno, I’m done. I’m done,” Jonny says. He grumbles until Geno pulls his fingers out of his ass, hands tight and uncaring about their state as Jonny sinks down on his cock. Geno’s breathing hard with the effort of holding still enough for Jonny to adjust to his dick. Jonny throws his head back, hands reaching back to help spread his cheeks because Geno’s fucking massive and it’s never easy to get him inside in one thrust. 

Geno has to keep stopping and starting, hands slipping on Jonny’s skin as he hisses and cries out. “Do you want to stop?” Geno asks. Jonny shakes his head no, mouth working on nothing as he hitches his hips, shifting slightly. 

“Geno,” Jonny says. He swallows, throat clicking with what he wants to say. He pulls Geno’s hand up this chest, shivering when Geno starts teasing Jonny’s nipples. 

Geno fucks up, a little harder than he had planned, making Jonny whimper when he finally gets all of his cock inside Jonny. Jonny’s hot and it’s ridiculously tight since they haven't had sex in what feels like forever, but Jonny wastes no time in rocking his hips, thighs flexing. He raises himself up and drops down hard, giving it to Geno just as hard as he’s taking it. 

Jonny’s making these soft mewling noises like he can’t help it. Breath coming hard as Geno pinches and tugs at his chest. “Is this what you want?” Geno asks. He reaches back, pushing a finger in between Jonny’s cheeks. He can feel where his cock is splitting Jonny open, feel the vein on the side when Jonny raises up off of Geno’s cock. 

“Jonny,” Geno moans. Jonny’s fingers roam over Geno’s chest, his shoulders. 

“Fuck, Geno.” Jonny says. “Fucking give it to me, please.” He pushes Geno down to get back to suckling. He’s already seeking Geno’s other tit, mouth hot and eager and flush against Geno’s chest so tightly that he can hear Geno’s heart pounding. 

Jonny’s skin is flushed, slicked with sweat as he rolls his hips and Geno’s nipple in time. He’s trembling as he manages to arch enough to get a mouth around one of Geno’s nipples, licking and biting until Geno’s milk floods his mouth, fingers pushing and pressing at the other. 

Jonny’s face and hands are messy with milk and spit, thighs gripping Geno hard while Geno fucks up into him. “Tell me when it stops feeling good,” Jonny says. 

Geno wraps an arm around Jonny, pulling him down hard. It forces a moan out of Jonny and he lets his mouth go slack, milk and drool spilling from his mouth and rolling onto Geno’s chest before he can stop it. Geno tips Jonny’s face up to kiss him, the taste of his own milk rolling around in his mouth when Jonny wraps his arms around him. “You always make me feel good.”

Jonny looks beautiful. He’s covered in Geno’s milk and his own body shiny with sweat, face wet with Geno’s spit as he licks all over Jonny’s mouth. Geno’s close, can feel Jonny’s balls drawing up as he tightens around Geno. 

Geno bucks his hips up on a rabbit thrust, the force of it startling Jonny a bit, tipping them off balance. They fall off the couch into an ungraceful pile, arms and legs scattered about until Geno pulls them into order. 

He holds Jonny down by his collar bone, lining up and sliding in smoothly. Jonny moaning, “yes, Geno, please, please, please,” while he arches. He curses, urging Geno to fucking put his back into it if he’s going to fuck Jonny like this. Geno’s knees feel raw from sliding on the carpet, hands gripping and sliding off Jonny’s hips to grip his ass and just _push_. 

Jonny’s mouth is open, breath shaky as he begs Geno over and over to kiss him until Geno finally grips Jonny’s chin. Geno kisses him, tongue trailing up the side of Jonny’s jaw before he bites at his lips, until Jonny kisses him back, mouth open and filthy until he can’t kiss back any longer.

“Fuck, Jonny,” Geno says. “You always want me to fuck you so hard. Now you want me to fuck you while you suck my milk.” Jonny nods, neck a long line as he tilts his head back for Geno’s mouth. “Want me to fuck you with my cock and rub my milk all over your face.”

He takes hold of Jonny’s cock, fat and leaking with precome mixed with whatever milk that hasn’t dried yet, using it to slick his grip. “Wish you had the gene too so that I could get you pregnant,” Geno whispers roughly. “Tits all swollen with milk just for me to suck on.” Jonny comes, choking on Geno’s name and whining. 

He lays panting while Geno continues to fuck. Geno comes with his face buried in Jonny’s face, aftershocks cause him to thrust up shallowly while he rides them out before letting his arms go slack, catching himself before he hits Jonny in the face. 

His nipples have stopped leaking at least, and he huffs a small laugh. Jonny’s breath is heaving like he’s just ran miles. He rubs a hand over his face and grimaces at the mess he wipes away. 

“What the hell just happened?” he asks Geno who’s just smiling down at him looking like the cat that got the cream. He looks utterly fucked out, sleepy eyed and sated. He’s still inside Jonny and Jonny shifts experimentally, winces when he feels the pull on his muscles and his ass. 

“Let me rest,” Geno moans. He groans when Jonny pushes him off, soft cock slipping out and adding to the mess on him. Groans again when Jonny hauls him up off the ground. Geno jumps when Jonny slaps him hard on his ass, making him frown. 

“Go put your daughter to bed,” he grumbles and follows Jonny upstairs as he cradles Mia to his sweat warmed skin. She doesn’t fuss, still sleeping soundly from when they put her down in the bassinet and Geno breathes a sigh of relief.

Jonny turns off the light in the nursery. The nightlight kicks in as they both leave, he and Geno stumbling into each other as they head towards their bedroom. Jonny feels gross as fuck, but he’s too tired to shower. He makes a small noise and starts when he feels Geno collapse on the bed beside him, surprised when Geno rolls him over and curls up behind him. 

“Tonight you’re the little spoon,” he says, yawning. “When we wake up, I’ll feed Mia, then give you a blowjob and let you nurse too, okay?” and okay, Jonny can work with that.


End file.
